


Longing

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: A unexpected visit from a missing loverOriginally posted to LiveJournal 3/2008





	Longing

Longing  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Character: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: M/M sex  
Beta: ~N  
Summary: A unexpected visit from a missing lover  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 3/2008

 

Orlando stood at the sink, looking out the window at the setting sun. The house was so quiet, so empty. Last call he'd gotten from Viggo held no promises of when he'd be back, be home to end the emptiness of the house, of his soul.

Orlando didn't hear the person creeping up behind him, so lost was he in thought, until the other slipped his arms around the slender waist, pressing himself against his back and murmuring in his ear, "I missed you, Angel."

Orlando jumped, both from the shock of someone grabbing him and from joy at the sound of Viggo’s voice whispering in his ear.

Burying his face in the soft dark curls he'd missed, Viggo inhaled deeply, the familiar scent sending little flutters of pleasure throughout his body.

Orlando shivered at the wisps of breath against his ear as his lover whispered how he'd missed him, ached for him, had to come home for him, making him swell, needing more than just tender touches.

Turning, Orlando wrapped his arms around Viggo’s neck, gazing into the bottomless blue orbs before leaning forward, meeting lips halfway, melting as they shared the first kiss in over a month.

Their first meeting was soft, tender, a relearning of taste and feel and scent. Slowly the touches, the kisses became more urgent, need building on need, a fire burning in both that demanded to be quenched.

Viggo pressed Orlando back, pinning him to the counter top, grinding their hard lengths together, moans and gasps falling from kiss swollen lips. Viggo reached down, grazing fingers across the swelling presented to him, Orlando arching into his hand demanding more attention. Viggo worked open the buttons on the loose jeans, slipping his hand inside to grasp silky smooth hard heat.

Sealing his lips over his partner’s panting mouth, Viggo swallowed the gasps and pleas, slowly stroking, swirling his thumb through the fluid now weeping from the hard length and spreading it down the shaft, making his hand glide easier and drawing out more whimpers from kiss-swollen lips.

Unable to wait longer, his own needs nearly at the breaking point, Viggo released the throbbing flesh to undo his own slacks, freeing his darkened cock, pushed Orlando’s jeans down his thighs and, with a final searing kiss, turned Orlando to face the sink they've been leaning against.

Fumbling in the cupboard for anything to ease the way, Viggo found a small container of shortening. Popping off the top, he dipped his fingers in the white goo, coating them, then reached down, one arm around Orlando’s waist, holding him, while his fingers searched for and found the twitching portal.

Viggo teased a bit, fingers circling, biting at the column of throat, Orlando near tears with need, until Viggo slipped the first finger inside, the hot channel gripping him, making his own cock jump at the prospect of being buried in that heat.

Stretching, opening, slicking the tight channel, Orlando’s voice rose and fell with curses and pleas and want at Viggo’s touch. Pulling his fingers from the grasping muscle, Viggo coated his length with the grease left on his hands.

Uncaring of what might be ruined by the remains on his hand, Viggo lined up against the slick opening and pushed inside, wrapping his arms around his lover, holding Orlando close as they stand, joined in the most intimate and complete way possible.

Slowly, rocking, hips sliding together, need, want built, until they were pounding together, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, moans, groans, gasps, curses filling the air.

Grasping Orlando’s shaft, Viggo tugged firmly, trying to match the rhythm of his hips, pulling Orlando up to the edge and, with a well-placed flick of his thumb across the darkened head, sending him over, splattering the counter and cabinets with thick droplets.

The last thing Orlando remembered before slipping into darkness, exhausted from the unexpected fucking, was the sound of Viggo’s hitched breath and groan, and the feel of him pulsing inside, filling him.

When Orlando finally opened his eyes, he found himself lying in his bed, alone, the phone ringing. Confused, he rolled over to answer.

"Hey Angel, good morning. I miss you so much."

"Wh....where are you?"

"Driving right now, have about another hour until I get to the next place. We'll be filming night shots in Philly."

Orlando sat there, confused. But Viggo‘d been home the night before.....they'd made love in the kitchen.

"Angel? You still there?"

"Yeah," he answered sounding confused still, trying to remember, "I guess I just had a real vivid dream," he answered, rolling to sit up. "Guess I miss you more than I thought I did."

"I'll be home this weekend; you get me for a whole four days."

Orlando nodded, smiling at the thought of making that dream become a reality.

~end


End file.
